leeandliefandomcom-20200214-history
God Knows
God Knows is an insert theme for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The original is done by Aya Hirano. AmaLee's english cover of the theme was published on youtube on May 24, 2016. Video |-|Video= Lyrics |-|English= This empty heart runs past you time and again I’m sorry that I can’t be any help to you I wish I could, but more I wish that you understood That even now, your pride won’t let me share your pain I’ll live on and leave all of this fear far behind me I’ll get back on the track, all without looking back on this lonely rail You know that I would follow you no matter what we go through Bring all the darkness the world can offer, Because you’ll shine no matter if the future is bleak We’ll aim out just beyond the boundary, And even if it scares me, Nothing can shatter my soul Because your way is my way Forever on this railway As if we were God blessed This tenderness, a feeling that I cannot express Melting my walls, it finds a home inside my heart We don’t need fate, no rhyme or reason to correlate Only the now that overflows, lovin’ you Let’s escape and chase after the dreams we both create And maybe then we’ll mend So then you can transcend beyond your lonely heart Don’t you dare lie, it isn’t like you Please, tell me it’s not true Look in my eyes, we can work this out We’ll put it in the past, so let’s begin the future today Even if everything around us seems as if it’s hopeless I am prepared to take on the world It’s all for my wish, I ask if it will come true But that only God knows … I’ve found where I belong I once was all alone, but now you’re standing here The world around could disappear The beauty of our dream, we’ll capture it on canvas, You can and I can trace over our permanent scars You know that – Please know that I would follow you no matter what we’re go through Bring all the darkness this world can offer, Because you’ll shine no matter if the future is bleak We’ll aim out just beyond the boundary, And even if it scares me, Nothing can shatter my soul Because your way is my way Forever on this railway As if we were God blessed |-|Kanji= 渇いた心で駆け抜ける ごめんね何もできなくて 痛みを分かち合うことさえ あなたは許してくれない 無垢に生きるために振り向かず 背中向けて　去ってしまう on the lonely rail 私ついていくよ どんな辛い世界の闇の中でさえ きっとあなたは輝いて 超える未来の果て 弱さ故に魂こわされぬように my　way　重なるよ いまふたり�Ɂ@God bless... 届けて熱くなる想いは 現実溶かしてさまよう 会いたい気持ちに理由はない あなたへあふれだす　Lovin' you せめて美しい夢だけを 描きながら　追いかけよう for your lonely heart やめて嘘はあなたらしくないよ 目を見てこれからのことを話そう 私覚悟してる 暗い未来だって 強くなって運命変えられるかもね my wish　かなえたいのに す�ׂẮ@God knows... あなたがいて　私がいて ほかの人は消えてしまった 淡い夢の美しさを描きながら 傷跡なぞる だから私ついていくよ どんな辛い世界の闇の中でさえ きっとあなたは輝いて 超える未来の果て 弱さ故に魂こわされぬように my　way　重なるよ いまふたり�Ɂ@God bless... |-|Rōmaji= Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute Itami wo wakachiau koto sae Anata wa yurushitekurenai Muku ni ikiru tame furimukazu Senaka mukete satteshimau On the lonely rail Watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless... Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa Genjitsu tokashite samayou Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you Semete utsukushii yume dake wo Egakinagara oikakeyou For your lonely heart Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou Watashi kakugoshiteru Kurai mirai datte Tsuyoku natte unemi kaerareru kamo ne My wish kanaetai no ni Subete wa God knows... Anata ga ite watashi ga ite Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara Kizuato nazoru Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae Kitto anata wa kagayaite Koeru mirai no hate Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni My way kasanaru yo Ima futari ni God bless... Category:Covers Category:Total Coverage, Vol. 1